Confessions
by Miori
Summary: Hakkaï : ses sentiments enfouis... Cadô pour Lilith !


Série : Genzo Maden Saiyuki ! 

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas…Sniff…

Genre : One-shot, yaoï, Pov de Hakkaï…

Couples : HakkaïxSanzo, saupoudré de Goku+(x?)Sanzo

Notes : Cette fic est avant tout un cadeau pour LILITH ! Je te remercie pour tes conseils, et tous tes câdo !!! (Un conseil si vous aimez Gundam Wing, lisez ses fics !). Le couple de l'histoire est donc HakkaïxSanzo. J'espère que j'ai assez bien mis en valeur ce couple, étant donné que mon préféré reste GokuxSanzo ! Dans tous les cas, je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez cette histoire (au fait, elle couvre l'épisode 22), et pour que beaucoup d'autres auteurs développe des fics sur cette série géniale ! Bonne lecture et JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ! PASSEZ DE BONNES FETES ! 

Confessions

«Goku ! »

Ma gorge est sèche. Le soleil dans ce désert brûlant est une véritable torture. Ma vision se trouble de plus en plus, toutes mes brûlures et toutes les blessures que m'ont laissées ses attaques incessantes deviennent insupportables. Je jette un coup d'œil à Gojo. Il ne se relève toujours pas… J'espère qu'il tiendra le coup… du moins si Goku nous en laisse le temps. Je reporte mon attention sur lui. Il se tient debout, à quelques mètres de Kôgaiji, de son allié, de Gojo et de moi-même… Il nous scrute l'un après l'autre, sans doute pour choisir lequel d'entre nous va mourir le premier… J'essaie de me relever mais tout mon corps semble paralysé. Pourtant je dois réagir. Il faut que je protège les autres, mais également Goku. Je lui ai promis que je parviendrais à l'arrêter. Il m'a fait confiance ! C'est pour cela, qu'il a ôté son diadème, s'est transformé en un véritable monstre de barbarie, afin de sauver celui qui nous a lié : Sanzo. Je sais qu'il ferait tout pour protéger notre ami… tout comme moi. 

Une violente quinte de toux me tire de mes pensées. Je me rends compte que j'ai commis une autre erreur. Les yeux de Goku reflètent une lueur malsaine, de pure folie, alors qu'il lève lentement sa main droite, prêt à nous porter le coup de grâce… Je voudrais crier, le raisonner, l'empêcher de tous nous tuer, et par la même occasion, de se tuer lui. Toutefois, au lieu d'entendre des mots de désespoir, c'est un coup de feu qui résonne à mes oreilles. Goku se tourne calmement vers le tireur… Je retiens mon souffle. 

« Sanzo ?! » C'est incroyable ! Comment peut-il tenir sur ses jambes ? Le poison qu'on lui a inoculé, il y a de cela 30 minutes aurait dû le plonger dans le coma. Je ressens une nouvelle fois de l'admiration pour lui… Car lui est de la race de ceux qui n'abandonnent pas. Il est fort, courageux. Il ne vacille pas, ne tremble pas. Il ne commet pas les mêmes fautes qui m'ont coûté la femme que j'aimais tant… Kanan….

« Approche… » Sa voix est neutre. Goku court doucement jusqu'à lui, presque d'une manière candide. Je ne peux y croire ! Sanzo lâche son arme, et atteint le petit démon en plein ventre d'un coup de genou. Seulement, Goku ne se calme toujours pas, et finit par le mettre à terre. Je sens mon estomac se contractait par l'angoisse. Non, je veux pas qu'il tue Sanzo ! Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner ! Par pitié, Goku réveille-toi !!!!

J'aperçois soudain une hésitation dans l'attitude de notre cadet. J'en ai la preuve : Goku place Sanzo plus haut que tout. Il lui est dévoué, et sans doute l'aime-t-il comme on peut aimer son père, son frère… son ami….peut être même…

Une lumière éblouissante surgit tout à coup autour de nos deux compagnons. Le Sutra ! Bien sûr ! Il est notre dernier recourt ! 

Je distingue la main de Sanzo qui s'empare de la tête du démon habitant Goku. Un éclat doré apparaît autour des longues mèches de notre protégé. Il a réussi. Avec une douceur que je lui ai rarement vu, Sanzo caresse les cheveux de Goku, endormi. Est-ce bien Sanzo qui sourit, qui regarde Goku d'un air si protecteur ?

Une certaine appréhension me gagne quand je le vois s'évanouir à son tour, sa main encore passée dans la chevelure de celui qu'il vient de sauver…

Au bout de quelques secondes, je parviens à me redresser, et m'avance le plus vite possible vers eux. Je les observe un moment en silence… Plusieurs questions me viennent à l'esprit… Quels sont vraiment leurs sentiments respectifs ? Est-ce vraiment une étincelle d'amour que j'ai cru lire dans le regard de Sanzo ? 

Un bruit me tire de ses interrogations. Dokugakuji se relève péniblement, et soutient Kôgaiji, sérieusement blessé par les mains de cette folie-furieuse… Il a raison. L'heure n'est pas à nos doutes et à nos souffrances personnelles…

%%%

Trois jours… Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis ce cauchemar. De la chambre de Sanzo, nous ne pouvons voir qu'une étendue de sable doré. Sanzo me tourne le dos, signe que notre discussion a pris fin pour lui. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour Goku. Il attend que je sorte pour se mettre debout, prendre une apparence présentable à ses yeux et à ceux de Gojo et de Goku. Puis il viendra nous rejoindre dans la pièce d'à côté… Mais moi, je…

« Sayonara, Gono… »// « Sanzo a plaidé pour moi. Je suis un homme libre. »// »Mon nom est Cho Hakkaï ! »// « Ma ligne de vie est très petite…Je ne vivrai sans doute pas très vieux. » « Y a qu'à la rallonger ! »// « Kanan… pardon, mais j'espère vivre encor un peu pour moi… »//

« Sanzo… » Il se retourne vers moi. Son regard trahit sa surprise, au fur et à mesure qu'il comprend les mots qui s'inscrivent sur mes lèvres… « Je t'aime… » Mon regard trouve le sien. Nous nous contentons de nous observer en silence, sans échanger une seule parole. J'esquisse un sourire. Je suis conscient qu'il hésite entre prendre un air sérieux ou une expression impénétrable… « Excuse-moi. Je voulais juste te l'avouer. Repose-toi bien. Je vais m'occuper de Gojo. » Je me détourne de lui et marche vers la porte. Je n'ai pas de regret. Ma déclaration était certes égoïste, je le sais… Mais je tenais à lui faire part de ce que je ressentais pour la première fois, depuis que ma pauvre Kanan…

« Attends. » Cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour d'hésiter. Ma main tient la poignée de la porte entre mes doigts. J'ai encore le choix. Celui de sortir, et de nous forcer à oublier mon secret. Ou bien de…

Ses bras entourent mes épaules. Je sens son torse musclé contre moi. Son souffle effleure mon oreille. Je continue de fixer la porte en bois, tandis que lui ferme les yeux. J'écoute avec attention sa propre confession. Il m'explique tout ce qui fait de lui l'homme que j'aime avec simplicité. Une « voix »… Je comprends maintenant qui est cette voix… Elle est son salut, l'innocence et la naïveté qui nous préserve de la malédiction. La place qu'occupe Goku dans son cœur, même s'il ne me l'avoue pas, restera au-dessus de la mienne. Cependant je ne lui en veux pas… J'ai appris depuis longtemps que l'Amour n'est pas le sentiment le plus important dans la vie… Il me suffit de l'avoir juste un instant près de moi, et d'entendre sa voix si profonde me murmurait son amour… 

            Quand je contemple mon meilleur ami se chamaillait avec celui que je considère comme mon petit frère, mon protégé, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Et enfin, dès que Sanzo s'en mêle, mon cœur me dicte ces mots : « Oui, c'est comme d'habitude… »

OWARI !

Un commentaire ? Et à tous ceux qui aiment GokuxSanzo (oui, je les adore vraiment !), écrivez ! De mon côté, je tenterai peut être le coup !

Lilith, je prie pour qu'elle t'est plu et que tu aies aimé mon premier câdeau…


End file.
